The prior art is already aware of fishing devices which are self-supportive and operative so that the fisherman can be at a distance away from the fish line or pole itself That is, the device will support the line and/or the pole, and when a fish pulls on the line, then the device signals the fisherman who can then approach the fish line and pull in the fish on the line. Particularly, these prior art devices are already available for supporting a fish pole or fish rod which has a reel and the usual fish line thereon. Still further, these devices can be self-supported, such as by inserting them into the ground or mounting them on a structure. Also, these prior art devices commonly include a signal, such as a flag, light, or an audible signal, all of which are activated when the fish pulls on the respective fish line.
Examples of the prior art are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,314
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,072
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,352
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,244
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,188
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,608
The present invention improves upon the prior art in that it provides a fish rod holder and signal assembly which is simplified in its construction and is therefore more reliable in its action of indicating when a fish is pulling on the fish line.
Still further, the present invention is an improvement upon the prior art in that it provides a ready and easy manner of releasably receiving a standard fishing rod, and it thereby permits the fisherman to readily remove the rod from the holding and signal assembly device when a fish is pulling on the fish line.
Still further, the present invention improves upon the prior art in that it provides a reliable and readily detectable signaling of the fish pulling on the line, and it does so by employing only one movable part and, even further, by being adaptable to receive fishing rods of various constructions.
Further, this invention provides a fish signal which is arranged to incorporate either a flag or a light source, in accordance with the desires of the fisherman who can readily and easily arrange the device with either signal employed.
Also, the device itself operates with its usual ease of operation and the same reliability when either type of signal is employed the device.